


Take a sip

by hyacinthiassms1895



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Wine play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthiassms1895/pseuds/hyacinthiassms1895
Summary: 如果Henrik受到专业训练，他大概会是个很好的品酒师。但将自己的这份天赋花在品尝眼前这个人身上？那也是很不错的。





	Take a sip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grinneryaki2121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/gifts).



> 红酒play，轰塔视角交织。

 

Henrik拖着行李箱走出自家车库。

 

客厅的灯光透过落地窗，洒在屋前的碎石小径上。他穿过花园，听着轮子轧在石子儿上发出“喀拉喀拉”的欢快响声。还没等他走近，屋门开了。冒出一个鼻子尖尖的侧脸，紧接着是一头乱糟糟的卷发。那个熟悉的身影倚着门，门前的黄色灯光给他周身染上一层柔软的金色。Henrik不禁咧开嘴，朝着Tarjei傻笑起来。

 

**你看起来像家。**

 

“Halla！欢迎回家！路上还顺利吗？”

 

他们走进门厅。Tarjei一手接过行李随意放在门边，另一手匆忙搭上他的后颈，把他扯进一个久别重逢的吻里。初夏夜晚的凉意在两人的唇间逐渐散去。Henrik一双手攀上Tarjei的背，同时向温暖的口腔探入舌尖，让这个吻带上了点隆重的意味。

 

他们两个月没见了，Henrik在国外拍戏，Tarjei留在奥斯陆演话剧，两人都忙得抽不开身。匆匆赶在这个周末拍完所有戏份，已经是Henrik能够做到的最好程度了。毕竟，他们有大事要办。

 

“一切顺利，我也就不小心超速了两、三次吧，一想到我的未婚夫在家等着我……”

 

未，婚，夫。他故意加重那三个音节，吐字饱满而圆润。这个称呼一向有着令人无法抗拒的魔力。他半睁开眼，正好捉住Tarjei眉间一个惊喜的跳动。搭在他后颈的那只手突然收紧，吮吸着舌尖的力度顺势也加重。 **这魔法真是立竿见影地有效啊。** Henrik满意地哼了一声。

 

“我们真的要在门厅里亲一个晚上吗？”

 

“哦，原来你不喜欢？我还以为，我们能在这儿就地来一场‘欢迎回家’的性爱。”

 

“呃……等等，”Tarjei推开了他，“你得先去洗澡，你闻起来像在花园里待了三天一样。”

 

“而你，你尝起来像个醉鬼，”Henrik再次不怀好意地凑近，“你又偷喝酒了？”

 

Tarjei皱起眉，却没有闪躲，任凭Henrik在他耳畔深深地吸着气。“你怎么像个人形酒精探测仪一样啊。”他抱怨着，却又笑着偏过头。Henrik盯着他的下颌骨。 **完美** ， **如此完美。** **我有告诉过你，你的侧脸有多漂亮吗？**

 

有的，而且是很多很多遍。尤其是在床笫之间，他从来不会吝啬对另一半的赞美之词。Tarjei对此的反应，早已从烧红的耳廓加上慌忙移开的视线，变作不露声色的接受。就像此刻，Tarjei侧着头，倔强地挺着下巴，脖子一侧肌肉紧绷。一条无形的曲线连接起鼻翼与锁骨，绵延如山脊，有力又温顺，似乎在等待着他的唇，问他敢不敢去描摹。

 

于是Henrik照做了。他沿着那条山脊线，从Tarjei的耳廓一路嗅下来。他咽下嘴边的句子，没费心去组织语言，因为言语总还是不如行动见效快。丰满的唇略过卷起的发梢，蹭过没刮干净的胡茬，最后抵在锁骨上，以亲吻完成一句无声的赞叹。

 

也许，比起酒精探测仪，他更愿意做一只急切奔跑过山间的猎豹。

 

“我闻起来很像酒吗？”Tarjei小声地问。

 

**不，你闻起来像家。**

 

“当然，你身上都是红酒味儿，”Henrik拉开距离，手却依旧在Tarjei腰间摩挲，“你很少喝红酒的，今天是怎么了？啤酒喝完了？懒得去买吗？”

 

Tarjei在他的注视下抬头。“Siv今天又把我叫过去，说是餐厅新进了一批酒，又装了半箱子让我们尝尝，”他不情愿地砸砸嘴，“我又不好拒绝，可是酒柜都放不下了……”

 

“好好好，所以你就开了一瓶自斟自饮，我知道啦。你喝的哪瓶？”

 

“这重要吗？”Tarjei依旧半仰着头，保持着索吻的姿势，“好喝就行了。”

 

“你喝一瓶红酒，却不知道它的产地、年份、葡萄品种……这是一种亵渎，Tarjei。”

 

“我又不像你，你从小跟着Siv到处吃吃喝喝。你有那么敏感的味觉，可我在这方面可没什么天赋。”

 

“不不不，品酒不需要天赋，你绝对能尝出来不同的，你只是没用心去品……”

 

Tarjei耸耸肩。“我只是享受喝一大口酒的乐趣，所以啤酒比较适合我。再说了，”他虎视眈眈地盯着Henrik，舔舔嘴唇，“你两个月没见到我了，好不容易提前赶回来，真的要跟我讨论这个吗？”

 

他试探地靠近，鼻尖快要怼到Henrik脸上。Henrik侧过头，视线正好落在那颗唇珠上。小小的一颗，饱满得像多汁的石榴籽儿。此刻，它的主人半张着嘴，微微抬起头，上嘴唇弯成好看的弧度，像是要把珠儿供奉给面前的人一样。同时，又不坏好意地舔舔上嘴唇，给石榴红珠儿又上了一层晶莹剔透的釉。

 

 **你故意撩我是吧。** Henrik心里痒得很，恨不得一口咬上去。但那双绿眼睛还太过清澈——现在还不是时候。它们得更绿一点，更暗一点，更迷离一点。唇珠也是，还不够红，得做些什么让它更红一些。他嗅着那人身上微醺的气息，心里暗暗有了主意。

 

“我不管，”Henrik果断地说，顺势放开了放在那人腰上的手，“我要知道你开了哪瓶酒。”

 

“你……你该不会是又想要‘好好品尝’你那些宝贝红酒了吧！？”

 

“正有此意。”

 

Tarjei失望地撇下嘴角。“现在？”他朝Henrik大叫起来，后者正转身走向厨房，“天知道你要喝到什么时候！你这人，随便切几片奶酪，半瓶酒可以喝两个钟头！说好的‘欢迎回家’的性爱呢？为什么你非得要挑现在！？”

 

“因为你喝了前半瓶，”Henrik快步走向橱柜，拿出一只红酒杯，对着灯光看了看，确保内壁没有灰尘，“我要对我的酒负责，剩下的那半瓶，可不能被不会品尝的人糟蹋了。”

 

“Henrik Holm！你……他妈的混蛋！” 

 

Henrik完全能想象得到Tarjei挫败的表情，那简直可爱极了。他忍着笑走向客厅，还不忘朝着门厅的方向补上一句。

 

“不过，如果你喜欢门厅的话，我保证我们以后会在那儿好好做一次的！”

 

“滚！”

 

 

\--

 

 

“所以，”Tarjei斜过酒杯，让灯光照在杯中的液体上，“这种红色和石榴红究竟有什么区别？”

 

他差点就想大吼大叫地闹脾气了。但是，作为一个三十多岁的大男人，几个深呼吸之后，Tarjei决定他不能给自己丢脸。大不了，他就整个晚上黏着Henrik呗。 **你要喝酒，我陪你不就行了，你要我品酒，我学就是了……看你能忍到什么时候？**

 

“这种红，有紫色的光泽，你看得到吗？”Henrik紧贴在他身后，将两人手里的杯子靠在一起，耐心地说，“你手上的这杯是紫红色的，而且酒体边缘颜色渐变不明显，这说明它是近两年的新酿酒。我手上的这杯偏宝石红，边缘可以看到稍微明显一点的渐变色带，它稍微年长一些……”

 

Tarjei蹙起眉头，变换了手中酒杯的角度。

 

“……颜色和葡萄种类也有关，相同年龄的酒，马尔贝克酿出来的酒，颜色一般是深宝石红；黑皮诺酿出来的则是浅石榴红……”

 

“你知道，我完全看不出你所说的区别，”Tarjei重重地放下酒杯，杯底和桌子碰撞发出一声脆响。他转过身面对Henrik，“而且，我在努力向你学习天杀的品酒知识，可是你就贴在我身后这么站着，站得有那——么近。我可无法专心。”

 

Henrik没理他，而是轻轻转动手腕。“接下来，摇晃杯子，”他动作熟练，像个专业品酒师，“吸一口气，你闻到了什么？”

 

“香味，”Tarjei诚实地答道，见Henrik挑起眉，又匆忙补上一句，“葡萄的香味，我猜？”

 

Henrik摇了摇头，开始逐步逐步地讲解起来。黑皮诺闻起来是覆盆子香气啦，马尔贝克是成熟的黑色水果啦；哪杯酒有花香，哪杯酒有陈年的矿物气息……巴拉巴拉巴拉。Tarjei似懂非懂地顺着他的指引，假装自己闻到了不同的气味，心思却完全不在这上面。

 

 **就知道显摆。** 他眯起眼，身体向后靠了靠。那人看上去好认真，蓝眼睛天真地瞪大，一眨也不眨。唇瓣一张一合，偶尔露出孩子气的小虎牙和粉红色的舌尖儿。舌尖亮晶晶的，时而扫过饱满的下唇，留下一丁点水渍。Tarjei都看得清清楚楚。但那人吞吐出的字眼，他却一个都没听进去。

 

Henrik依旧站得离他很近，令他只能半坐在餐桌上。那双骨节分明的大手在他面前上下挥舞着，时而猛地向前伸，时而又握拳再打开。Tarjei受够了，他不想再看Henrik变化着手势挑逗不存在的空气。 **为什么你随便讲点什么，浑身上下都能像拍小黄片一样撩人？**

 

**你的手，我需要它们在我身上。现在，立即，马上。**

 

分离的时光耗尽了Tarjei的耐心。他可以等上两个月，只靠电话和偶尔的视讯过活。而当这人真真切切地站在他面前，他却连多一秒都等不了。Henrik经常笑他，说他青春期来得过晚又持续得过长。“我可不记得我三十岁时有那么好的精力。”那人在Tarjei坏心眼地挑逗着想要来第二轮时说，脸上是疲惫又宠溺的笑。

 

“我二十多岁时精力更旺盛呢，”Tarjei总会说，还不听话地在Henrik身上蹭来蹭去，“可是那时某人吊着我的胃口，让我什么都得不到。那么现在呀，他只能加倍奉还咯。”

 

于是，至少在性这个方面，只要Tarjei开口，Henrik永远都会满足他。他深知这一点。所以现在，他才不需要强压着欲望，像上什么见鬼的品酒课程一样，在这里讨论丹宁的涩口程度。 **我们都要结婚了。** Tarjei想， **你才不介意你的丈夫会不会品酒呢，你分明就是在吊我的胃口。**

 

“……酸度、残糖和丹宁，是你喝一款酒的时候，可以评价的三个……你在干嘛？”

 

Tarjei管不了那么多了。他一口喝光了手中的酒，在Henrik诧异的目光下双手一撑坐在餐桌上。

 

“抱歉，你说了那么多，我一点都没听进去，或许因为我知道自己真的没这个天赋，或许因为你，Henrik Holm，滔滔不绝的时候真的是太他妈迷人了，”他深吸一口气，双手抱胸，“所以，我在想，你的味觉那么灵敏，不如来说说，我尝起来是什么味道的？”

 

令Tarjei惊讶的是，Henrik也一口喝光了手中的酒。

 

“如你所愿。”

 

 

\--

 

 

深蓝色的浴袍褪下，胡乱摊开在餐桌上。Tarjei整个人坐在上面，两条腿调皮地晃荡。Henrik站在他岔开的双腿间，满意地欣赏着自己在这具身体上留下的印记。

 

他爱红色。尤其爱这些由他引起的红色。它们在白皙的皮肤上或是星星点点、或是大片大片地蔓延开。每一个部位都有不同的印记，每一个印记都有不同的红色，每一种红色都有不同的形容词。 **Fifty shades of red.** 他想，为这个老旧的梗而感到好笑，也为自己快要脱口而出的占有欲而感到不安。 **我的作品。我的。**

 

“你说，要让我尝尝你是什么味道的，”他伸手按住Tarjei的唇——它们被他吻得有些红肿，“那么，我现在就来告诉你。”

 

Tarjei张嘴，想要说些什么，但Henrik加大了手上的力度。他的指尖现在能碰到那些牙齿了，还有那人故意伸出来的、湿润的舌尖。 **小坏蛋。**

 

“从这儿开始吧，”Henrik倾身向前，叼住Tarjei的耳朵尖，后者倒吸一口气，全身一颤，“你大概从来不会注意……但我要告诉你，当我吻你，或是对你做些什么事的时候，你身上第一个红起来的地方，就是这里。你的耳朵，总藏在头发后面，因为它是最先暴露你的地方。”

 

他撩起Tarjei的卷发别到耳后。“它是浅浅的红宝石色，透明得能看到血管。你知道它尝起来像什么吗？像Beaujolais的新酒。每个年份最先能品尝到的酒……第一口佳酿……清新的味道，新鲜的葡萄香气，轻盈可口……比你身体其他地方低一些的温度……”

 

Henrik沿着一整个耳廓吻下来，进而舔过耳后的一小块皮肤。唇舌所到之处红成一片。他能感受到Tarjei的反应。原本随意搭在他身体两侧的腿，此刻不自觉地夹紧他的腰，不住地颤抖着。早已毫无规律可言的呼吸肆意拍打在他的肩膀上，透过衬衫布料传来暧昧的潮湿感受。

 

耳朵是Tarjei最敏感的地方，他当然知道。他们不常做这个，太过冗长温润的前戏不是他们风格，只要做足了准备，两人都乐意直接提枪上马。好处就是，每当一方突然想要来点前戏，那么另一方必定被撩拨得提前湿了裤子。此时，Henrik猛地停下对那块皮肤的折磨，衔起那人的耳垂在唇舌间磨蹭。Tarjei发出一声抑制不住的呜咽。

 

“你知道——啊——我受不了这个，”他咬牙切齿地说，“你就不能——操——Henrik！停！”

 

“嗯？你想怎么样？”Henrik继续用舌头研磨着那一小块冰凉的嫩肉，直到它变得通红，像要烧起来一般滚烫。Tarjei绝望地想要躲开，却被Henrik一把按住，最终只能半个身子瘫软在他怀里，用最后一点尊严揪住他的衣服领子。

 

“别，别再做什么操蛋的前戏了，求，求你。”

 

这人连气息都不稳，却还紧紧用双腿扣着他的腰，果然下半身比上半身直白得多。Henrik得意地笑起来。

 

“你可是自愿让我品尝的，现在才开始第一步呢，后面还有——”

 

Tarjei低沉地吼了一声，一个挺身想要挣脱出来，却被Henrik眼疾手快地按倒在餐桌上，吃痛而畏缩的一瞬间，手腕就被紧紧扣住。

 

“如果你想要，一会儿我可以操到你直到婚礼都下不来床，”Henrik低声警告，无视那人下半身不安分的扭动，“但是在我品尝完之前，你别想跑。”

 

Tarjei不动了，像只猫儿一样，乖巧地侧过头，睫毛温顺地向下垂着。他半张着嘴，嘴里一喘一喘的，舌头伸出来一点，无意识地舔着上唇。唇珠湿漉漉的，红肿着翘起。Henrik盯着他突然安静下来的侧脸，心里有些不忍。大理石餐桌又冷又硬，刚刚的那一下，该不会用力太猛，伤到他了？

 

Henrik大概是看傻了。他忘了之前的警告，凑上去想亲吻猫儿的额头。谁知，Tarjei猛地转过头。

 

“你怎么不动了？继续啊！？”

 

就在Henrik走神的片刻，一只小腿恶狠狠地踹上他身侧，让他痛得直咧嘴。 **看来不仅得让你下不了床，** 他想，随即一把扯下那人身上仅剩的三角裤。

 

**还得让你下不了这张餐桌。**

 

 

\--

 

 

被人压在餐桌上可不是什么舒服的差事。尤其是，当你身上压着个精瘦的家伙时候——他突出来的骨头，和你背后的大理石餐桌一样硌人。

 

不过，被人压在餐桌上品尝，还是很不错的。Tarjei半张脸贴在冰冷的大理石上，试图给自己降降温。他现在整个人烫得不行，可能还红得发亮。这都怪Henrik Holm——他的情人，他的未婚夫，他深重的欲望和罪孽。Henrik用低沉的声音，一刻不停地在他耳边吐出那些虚无缥缈、暧昧不明的话语。

 

这人把所有形容葡萄酒的词句都用在了他身上，像是真的在品尝上好的珍酿一样，害他硬得不行。而且他知道，Henrik也一样。虽然他现在急切地想要进入对方的身体，或是让对方进入自己——不管谁上谁下了，只要能暂停这该死地撩人的前戏就行——但是，他得忍着。

 

**你要玩这个，那我就奉陪。我他妈的还有尊严呢。**

 

“这里，”Henrik用大拇指抚摸着他的脸颊，“尝起来是粉红起泡酒，酸甜适中……你害羞的时候，它是玫瑰色的。被海风吹红或者日光晒红的时候，它又是三文鱼粉色的。无论哪一种红色，都非常，非常漂亮……我告诉过你我有多喜欢你脸红的样子吗？”

 

 **有啊，你说过不止一次。** Tarjei在心里默默地想。他早就不是青涩的高中生了，不该因为男友的一句奉承话而害羞得没边。但此刻，他垂下眼睑，不敢看Henrik的眼睛，脸颊上快要烧起来一般。 **你看看，你都对我做了些什么啊。**

 

“你的嘴唇，尝起来是上好的黑皮诺。口感像天鹅绒，又像樱桃……总之，是上等的食材，细腻，优雅，精致得很。需要给予最多的照顾，用精准的方法酿制。”Henrik说着，又用宽厚的唇瓣碾压着他的薄唇，由轻到重，又由深到浅。两人的鼻子紧贴在一起，压到快要变形。Tarjei觉得自己大概喝醉了，要不然，为什么只是一个或轻或重、变化节奏的吻，就会让他脑袋发晕？

 

或许，只有Henrik知道如何照顾这一双唇。他用最细致的方法，在那对弓弦上进行精湛地演奏，让Tarjei发出最悦耳的声音。

 

此刻，技艺高超的乐师仁慈地抬头，衣衫整齐，连袖口的扣子还没解开。Tarjei全身赤裸着，仰着脖子大口喘气。身下的大理石已经被过高的体温捂热，他只能徒然地扭动，试图寻找冰凉的部分给自己降温。

 

Henrik不耐烦起来，变换姿势，用一双长腿把他重重压住，在他胸前肆意啃咬。Tarjei顾不上疼痛，只觉得格外满足。并不是说他心甘情愿被这人压制——需要他进攻的时候，他会毫不留情地把Henrik摁在床上干翻天。只是，他们毕竟不是成日相互撕咬的猛兽。性很激烈，但总是建立在爱之上的。于是，轮到他作为示弱的那一方时，Tarjei便会收起自己的利爪，让心里那头小兽舒舒服服地躺着，任凭Henrik给他最好的照顾。

 

他不禁将手伸进那人的金发里，轻柔地按压。发胶还没洗掉，手感不算太好。他将Henrik散落在额前的发向后捋，让棱角分明的额头露出来。小巧的鼻子和柔软的唇游移在他胸前，虎牙尖咬在皮肤上是轻微的刺痛。舒服，太舒服。心里那头小兽打了个滚，Tarjei在那双大手的擒拿之下变得软糯，后背顺从地微微躬起，不住地向上迎合着Henrik的动作。

 

他当然被照顾得很好，此时全身上下深深浅浅的印记就是最好的证明。

 

那双唇开始一点点向下移动，慢慢接近那个硬挺着的部位。一小股液体濡湿了衬衫的前襟，随着Henrik的动作，留下一道可疑的痕迹。亲吻落在他的小腹处，以足以穿透肌肤的温热。

 

Tarjei对眼前那个人又爱又恨。 **这该死的前.戏，** 他想，情不自禁想要催促Henrik。 **快点，再快点。别再说什么关于酒的傻话了，我已经醉了，你也醉了，我们不需要更多酒精。我们只需要性，很多很多的性。还有爱，比性更多的爱。**

 

酒精，性，和爱。听上去像浪荡迷乱的青年时期。他可能把最后那半句话说了出来，也可能他什么也没说。但Henrik停了下来，透过细细密密的睫毛向上看去。那双蓝眼睛上一秒还带着浓重的欲望，下一秒便只剩纯粹的感情。眼睛的主人停下了动作，歪了歪脑袋，爬上来。

 

两人视线齐平，灵魂勾着灵魂。

 

“Jeg elsker deg.”

 

 

\--

 

 

性的中途停下来说爱，这个古怪又老派的习惯，当然是Tarjei带给他的。

 

那是他们的第一次，Henrik就像初次闻到血腥味的猛兽般气势汹汹，意图把身下的猎物生吞活剥，吃得皮毛不剩。彼时他正在Tarjei腿间忙活，来来回回地舔砥着那人的会阴处。

 

“Henrik。”Tarjei唤他，声音颤抖着，双手在他肩上似握非握。

 

“嗯？”他拨开一小撮深棕色的耻毛，抬眼望着自己的猎物。

 

猎物的眼神闪烁了一下。Henrik不自觉地收紧了双臂。他以为他要躲。而Tarjei笑起来，没有羞赧，没有回避，只有纯粹的快乐。他温柔地把Henrik拉上来，双手松松地环住他的脖子。

 

“Jeg elsker deg.” 他说，声音里带着孩子气的鼻音。

 

两人下身紧贴，欲望游走在爆炸的边缘，Henrik却被那笑容完完全全地缠住。他就这样看着Tarjei天真地捧着一颗心来到自己面前，然后像孩子摔碎最心爱的存钱罐那样，用力砸碎保护的外壳。

 

“拿去吧，”Tarjei望着他，绿眼睛里的灵魂破碎而敞开，“都给你。”

 

狩猎者本该胜券在握，但在那个向他敞开的新世界里，Henrik无助地迷失了自己。他愿意将过去与未来一并献给眼前这个人，却不知该如何做。他只能感激地吻住Tarjei的唇，悉数夺走年轻男人奉献出的一切，又小心翼翼地将它们逐一献祭。

 

直至今日，每一次他用指尖划过眉梢、轻抚鼻翼、笨拙地摸索着那人并不明显的锁骨，每一次他用指腹轻轻巧巧地掠过乳尖、按压着背部起伏的肌肉，每一次他用手掌握住紧致结实的臀瓣、扣上纤细苍白的脚踝。每一次，每一次，每一次都是他用双手对Tarjei的身体的一次祝祷。每一次他都会沿着那条神圣的路径，用游鱼般灵活的唇舌再来一次回溯。自上而下，自下而上，画一个圈，完成一整套仪式。

 

此刻，Henrik用爱抚和亲吻，将Tarjei困在圆圈中央。还想再说些什么来逗逗他的小情人——那人小腹间的好闻的麝香味，尝起来让他想起陈年过桶的勃艮第红酒。但Tarjei的脸颊和眼眶已经染上了绯红色。“求你。”他一次又一次试图解开Henrik的皮带扣，却一次又一次地被Henrik捉住手腕折磨似地舔砥。“快一点。”可怜的灵魂恳求着，因情欲而不住地轻声低吟。

 

Henrik最终决定仁慈地放过两人。他去客厅拿套子和润滑剂，回来时却发现，自己掌控着的局面出了些小意外。他的男孩斜倚在餐桌旁，像是沉睡了数千年又被叫醒的希腊酒神，毫不遮掩地袒露身体的姿态，光裸的乳白色肌肤上带着星星点点的痕迹，无精打采却又优美异常。

 

年轻的酒神朝他伸出手，而Henrik像是受到了神明感召般，失去了控制自身的能力。他喉咙发紧，脑袋里一片虚无，只能紧盯着眼前唯一真实存在的、具象化的快乐。

 

这是他隐秘的欢愉，他本能的渴求。狄俄涅索斯懒洋洋地晃动着手中的酒杯，玩味地一笑。

 

“从客厅到餐桌只有十五步的距离，你怎么用了那么久？”

 

“你怎么那么着急？两个月不见而已。如果我知道，分开一阵子能让你变得那么……啊……主动的话……”

 

Tarjei以超乎寻常的速度解开了Henrik的皮带扣，扯下西服裤，让它松松垮垮地搭在两膝之间。Henrik还没来得及完全褪下裤管，便被一只手握住了呼吸。他颤抖着向下望去。那双手不算精致，却厚实有力。指甲修剪得短小圆润，泛着淡粉色。它们看上去是那么天真无辜，带着孩子气的笨拙，此刻却在棉白内裤上徘徊，沿着性器的轮廓来回摆弄，时不时探向两腿间更加敏感的所在。

 

“你总是让我等太久，”Tarjei在他耳边轻声地说，“太，他妈，久，了。”

 

那人语气中毫无怪罪或是委屈的意味，但Henrik分神了。他无法抑制地想得多了些，关于被浪费的本该属于两个人的时光，关于那些心怀不甘却无处寻觅的情感。他曾经毫无畏惧地敞开自己的心，但外界的恶意却让他一再退缩。后来他想把它藏起来好好保护，却有一部分灵魂怎么都收不回去，只能被留在躯壳之外，因日光曝晒而刺痛不已。

 

直到那个人向他走来，带着一直以来最耐心的等待，用最柔软的天真，将那一部分的他包裹起来。像是长途驱车后站在自家花园里被客厅的灯光所笼罩，像是带着满身风尘和疲累却能够放下心来投入的怀抱。

 

他心里柔软下来，单手撑着餐桌，头向前搭在Tarjei的锁骨上。令人迷恋的热度和触感隔着棉质布料传来，轻而易举地剥夺了他狩猎的能力。神祇将野兽驯服。他尖利的渴望伏地而息，不再张牙舞爪地叫嚷着要穿透皮肤。它们乖顺地跑向他的脚趾尖，在西服裤的遮掩下不安地蜷缩。

 

“所以现在轮到我了。”

 

Tarjei猛然伸手探进Henrik内裤，紧紧握住性器的同时，另一手搂着他的腰，将两人的位置做了个调换。Henrik被推得重重地靠在餐桌上，尾骨处传来的痛感和柱身上的刺激让他禁不住呻吟出声。没等他反应过来，Tarjei又抄起酒杯草草地喝了一口，并迅速地在他面前跪了下去。

 

被含住的那一刻Henrik并没觉得有什么不妥，他心满意足地闭上眼，伸手抓住那头乱糟糟的卷发——他完全可以仅凭记忆就勾勒出它们埋在自己胯间的样子。直到几秒钟之后，一丝烧灼感开始悄悄环绕着他的前端。和他所熟悉的、温润的暖意不同，这感觉更刺激、更加直截了当。

 

他困惑地睁眼，正好看见一小股深紫红色的液体从Tarjei的嘴角溢出。它顺着那人颌骨的弧度缓缓流下，直至脖颈。Tarjei小幅度地前后摇晃着，更多的酒液随着他吞吐的动作被挤出口腔，一股，又一股，洒在白皙的胸膛上，留下情色的痕迹。

 

Henrik双腿发软，他没想到Tarjei会玩这一出。这感觉就像把手放在仙人球上，整片手掌的神经末梢都被激活。酥麻的颤动顺着皮肤上的每一条纹路，肆无忌惮地蔓延至全身。这种几近自虐的快感，令人贪恋到无法移开手掌，就算疼痛会在下一秒钟传来也毫不介意。

 

或者像是醉酒，轻飘飘的空气注入每一个细胞，让人头脑发晕，唾液变得粘稠。酒精的作用下，那些最微小的触碰被无限放大。它们生出的燥热气息撕扯、抓挠，将他全身的力气毫无节制地抽出。

 

他无法抑制地冲撞进身下人湿润的口腔，直到那些深重的颜色不再从嘴角流出，而是转而爬上眼角。Tarjei加快了速度：他红了眼眶，情欲染上脸颊，整片唇被坚硬的性器撑到最薄，只剩下唇珠在柱身上来回摩挲。鲜嫩的肉珠儿红得要滴出水来，绿眼睛里的神色迷离得近乎破碎。

 

Tarjei的手绝望地在他双球上摸索着。Henrik揪着那人脑后的发丝，两只手就将整个脑袋握住。此时此刻，他有种亵渎神明的错觉。而他早已无心去顾及手上的力气是否太重，只想拉着他的狄俄涅索斯一起沉醉，一起堕入深渊。Tarjei挣扎着将他吞得更深，Henrik却及时将性器抽出，然后在宛若新生的高潮中，把无尽的狂欢尽数宣泄。

 

 

\--

 

 

Tarjei擦了擦嘴角，有些不甘心。

 

这本该是他最棒的即兴发挥之一。以前他们玩过雪糕（从来不嗜甜的Henrik把一整盒雪糕全部吃完），也试过果味润滑剂（顺带一提，草莓味那款口感糟糕透了），而酒精可是一个从未涉足的领域。Tarjei可没想到，Henrik还能忍着不射在他嘴里。

 

他嘟起嘴，自己跟自己生起闷气。 **难道Henrik不喜欢酒精？**

 

无疑是喜欢的。他四肢修长的爱人喘着粗气，还不忘用手将凌乱的发型梳理整齐。Henrik握住Tarjei伸向纸巾的手。“别擦，”他说，用指尖蘸着Tarjei胸前的红酒渍，和星星点点的白色体液胡乱混合在一起，“你像一件艺术品。”

 

沾着少许精液的手指伸到Tarjei嘴边，惹得他想翻白眼。“你好恶心。”他抱怨道，脸上有些发烧。

 

高潮后的Henrik绝对是他没有办法拒绝的生物之一。那人脸上泛着潮红，鼻翼上有细小的汗珠，一双眼睛虽疲惫却满含期待。Tarjei含住那些骨节分明的长手指，将稀薄的白色罪证舔砥得一干二净。末了又凑上前，叼住饱满的唇瓣，并把身上黏黏糊糊的东西全蹭到Henrik半敞着的衬衫上。

 

这下轮到Henrik皱眉头了。“嘿！这可是我最喜欢的衬衫！”

 

“你不让我擦干净的。”Tarjei摊开手，佯装无辜。

 

他一心只想扑到Henrik身上，把两人的四肢胡乱缠在一起。Henrik没有笑，脱下衬衫丢在餐椅椅背上。“你，你这只小兔子，”Henrik用力打掉他的手，拦腰把他抱住，并推着他来到沙发旁，“你今天实在是太顽皮。”

 

然后Tarjei就被丢到了沙发上。五月的夜晚并不算太凉，但肌肤与皮质表面接触的那一刻，他还是打了个寒颤。身后，润滑剂瓶子“啪”的一声弹开，他心里的期待随即抬头，探出两只小触角，得意地左右摇晃。

 

他喜欢这样，两人轮流占据主动权。欲望此起彼伏，围成圈相互较量。Tarjei懒洋洋地揉了揉鼻子。他的手指之间有些味道：红酒蒸发留下尖锐的、泛着果香的酸劲儿，混杂着一丁点来自Henrik的气息……是解百纳还是梅洛？无所谓了，Henrik喝醉了把他按在墙上亲吻时，嘴里也是这种味道。

 

一股渴求从脸颊蒸腾而上，把他的脑袋熏得迷迷糊糊。Tarjei能感觉到。Henrik在监视着他的一举一动：蓝眼睛里一定有那种令人害怕的目光。危险、凛冽，手术刀般精准，压在他的后脑勺上，刀锋抵着柔软的发丝和脆弱的皮肤，直指颈动脉里微微跳动的情欲。

 

不存在的刀尖往下压了一点，Tarjei的心狂跳起来——

 

落在脖子上的触碰带着少许胡茬，蹭得他直痒痒。Tarjei咯咯地笑起来，而Henrik把他进一步压进沙发，直截了当地开始亲吻他。嘴唇和肌肤用力地相遇。一根手指沾着冰凉的液体猝不及防地探进身体。Tarjei缩起来，他颤抖着，把脸埋在沙发里，脊背却不自觉地躬起。

 

“嘿，”Henrik停下了手上的动作，声音温柔，“没事的，放松。”

 

他们耐心等待着。而Tarjei觉得自己像一只冒着傻气的鸵鸟。他还是不习惯敞开自己，无论在何种情况下，无论是精神上还是肉体上。他不习惯记者尖锐的提问，不习惯冲撞进他私人空间的粉丝，甚至不习惯浸入式表演和体验派技法。长驱直入的侵袭会让他惊慌失措，无论大脑多么努力去自我平静，肌肉总会因本能反应而变得怪异而僵硬。有时候他会放任这种不适。而有时候，他会陷入这样自我厌恶的境地。他厌恶身体里那根脆弱的、不听使唤的软管——任何需要他敞开自己的行为都能轻而易举地扼住它，然后他就变成一只提线木偶，被扯着线头晃来晃去。

 

好在有Henrik。Henrik只要拍拍他的肩膀，或是来回摩挲他的背部，就能抚平那些突兀的疼痛感。多么奇妙呀，像魔法一样，帮他减轻不适。如果Tarjei是一只木偶，那么他会心甘情愿地把线头交给这双手，就算它们让他摆出如何扭捏造作的姿态都没关系。有时候他看着Henrik的手，就想把所有东西都塞给他。 **用你的手，它们可以掌控一切。全拿走吧，**

 

“还好吗？”Henrik含糊地问他，舌尖在Tarjei的耳窝打着圈儿探入又缩回。

 

当然不好，那些长手指快要将他逼疯。它们在他身上时既是恩赐，又是折磨。它们控制一切——他的呼吸、身体摆动的节奏、脊背躬起的弧度。它们他从高空游走的边缘带回坚实的地面，又把他从地面抛向虚无的空中。Henrik转动手指，偶尔擦过Tarjei体内的敏感地带，不做停留，而是没入得更深，凸起的指节压迫在肌肉环上，这令Tarjei无法抑制地发起抖来。他顾不上别的了，只能张大嘴发出无声的尖叫，后穴酸涨着，因异物感而不断收缩。

 

**太多了，太多了……为什么你还能承受的住？**

 

Tarjei猛地仰起头，听见Henrik舔砥在他脖子上的喘息。不够，不够，这远远不够。他敞开自己，暴露到疼痛的程度，向后挺起腰，试图让那些手指进入得更深。

 

“别动，你太紧了，”Henrik抱怨着，宽大的手掌按上Tarjei的腰侧，试图平息他的颤抖，制止他在手指上操弄自己的行为，“等你明天痛到走不了路，再后悔就来不及了。”

 

“那就麻烦你动作快点，”Tarjei咬着牙，他只想回过头在那人脸上狠狠来一口，“你这是想要我的命，还是想让我一结束就杀了你？”

 

“你想怎么做？都听你的，”Henrik张开手指，撑开他的后穴，“虽然我不觉得你现在拥有——”手指勾起，“——杀人——” 指节屈起，带来毫无预兆的刺激，“——的能力。”

 

Tarjei呻吟得太大声以至于差点噎住，三根手指带来的满涨感，让他半个身子都绵软下来。Henrik搂着他，让他脊背向后贴住柔软的腹部。两人的皮肤沾了薄汗，紧紧黏住像是要融为一体。

 

他知道他得等，哪怕有一小部分的自己在等待中近乎绝望。

 

最美妙的事情都需要等待。

 

“转过来。”Henrik抽出手指，拍了拍Tarjei的臀瓣，咬着他的耳朵。

 

是时候了，不用Henrik再动手，Tarjei就把自己整个儿翻了过来。他不耐烦地用膝盖顶着Henrik的腰，看着对方戴上套，打开瓶子，倒出润滑，抹一遍，再抹一遍……

 

“我的天，”Tarjei把Henrik使劲拽下来，润滑剂瓶子“啪哒”一声掉在地上，“你还能再慢一点吗？德国对你做了什么？你是喝多了啤酒变迟钝了吗——”

 

有什么东西蹭过敏感的穴口，Tarjei立刻闭上嘴。但Henrik只是用前端轻轻地蹭着他，似乎并没有任何想要前进的意思。于是他又不满地嘟囔起来。

 

“——这他妈又不是天杀的SKAM拍摄现场，我们可不需要更多的慢动作。”

 

面前那人深吸一口气，眯起眼睛，眉心挤出锋利的纹路。 **糟糕。** Tarjei看着Henrik紧绷的下颌骨，突然知道接下来等着他的是什么了。他屏住呼吸。 **我是不是惹毛他了？**

 

“你今天话很多。”Henrik冷冷地说，伸手从沙发旁抄起不知什么时候顺过来的酒瓶，直接就着瓶口吞下几口。Tarjei还没来得及反应，Henrik便吻上来，同时挺身进入他。

 

**操。这真要命。**

 

熟悉的胀痛感猛地袭来，让Tarjei想尖叫出声。但Henrik灵巧地探入舌尖，用含着的那口酒堵住他的嘴，让呻吟变作喉咙里低声的呜咽。酒精的味道在嘴里蔓延开，酸涩、泛着果香。酒液从Henrik唇边溢出，一部分钻进Tarjei的口腔，一部分顺着嘴角流下。

 

这是极致的亲密。两人间欲擒故纵的小伎俩全被抹去。Henrik低声吼了句什么，进入到一半便匆匆握住Tarjei的腰，小幅度抽插起来。亲吻变作啃咬，性器渐渐没入得更深。Tarjei抬起下身，试图向上迎合Henrik。但对方整个儿压在他身上，愈发急切地动作着。他们像二十出头的少年一般，用尽全力地把自己摁进彼此身体里，方才的游刃有余统统淹没在两具躯体的起起伏伏之中。

 

“该死！”

 

Henrik在第二次不小心滑出Tarjei身体时放开他的唇，大声诅咒着。Tarjei半睁开眼，大口喘息。换做平常，他大概会坏心眼地说些什么来嘲笑对方，然后Henrik就会笑着挠他，叫他小猴子，或是别的什么动物。“小狐狸！”有一次Henrik蹭着他的鼻尖这么叫他，让Tarjei像团烤棉花糖一样，无可救药地融化成一滩糖水。

 

但是今天，今天不太一样。“你。别乱动。”Henrik命令道，抓住Tarjei的肩膀，力道大得像要把他撕裂成两半，随即不耐烦地作势又要向前挺入，好像无法忍受两人的身体分开哪怕一秒钟。

 

Tarjei微微抬起腿。几乎是立刻，Henrik便心领神会地握住他的左脚踝，架在自己肩膀上，又粗暴地拽起另一条腿扣在腰上，不由分说地再一次进入。甬道被填得太满，意识游走在崩塌的边缘，Tarjei咬紧牙关，看着从自己身体里涌出来的欲望。它们一点点长出鲜红色的枝叶，爬上Henrik的胸膛，抵达双颊，扎根眼眶，生出危险的尖刺。

 

他伸出手，情不自禁地探向两人身体连接的地方，抚摸着不断侵入的硬物。Henrik发出一声难耐的呻吟，抽送的速度随即加快。穴口的肌肉被撑得更薄，摸上去脆弱而疼痛。欲望趁虚而入，在Tarjei的身体里满涨成一个饱满的果实，汁液四溢，散发出欢愉。那些他担心的、介怀的、自怨自艾的东西，全被推挤出去，蒸发得一干二净。

 

两人对视着。Tarjei狠狠抓住Henrik的上臂。这样还不够，仅仅是身体连在一起还不够。他想要更多，他总是想要更多。曾经他习惯了在悬崖边行走，或是独自一人冲锋陷阵，无所畏惧是他的特长，然而一个人行走得久了也难免会产生置身外太空飘忽不定的错觉。哪怕他成为他的后盾，哪怕他能够安心靠在他身上，当他想要把自己藏起来而Henrik一定会走过来挡在身前——

 

即使是这样，有时候他看着Henrik，会怀疑他是否是真实存在于这个世界上的东西。他看着那人完美无缺的下颌骨，看着那双蓝得过了头的眼睛——它们让他不由自主地想要去触碰，以验证这种满溢的充实和心安理得不是幻想或梦境。Tarjei用力伸手去够Henrik的唇。饱满的，红润的，和眼睛里的蓝色一样鲜艳却看上去更加触手可及。Henrik下身动作的速度慢了下来，转而慢慢磨蹭着Tarjei身体里的敏感点，同时配合地低下头，叼住Tarjei的手指。

 

不是虚无的。是存在着的。舔过指尖的湿润是真实的，尖叫着涌上全身的酥麻也是真实的。用力抬高而紧绷的大腿肌肉，汗湿了黏在沙发上的背部皮肤，大腿内侧被吸吮过的痕迹，脚踝上留下的指印，还有和疼痛交织在一起的满足，都是真实的。不安全感是真的，安全感也是真的。那些焦灼的、舒适的、令人慌张的、安然无虞的东西，它们矛盾着融为一体。此时，此地，Tarjei张开嘴，吸入烧灼着的空气，硬挺被一双大手握住快速套弄。接近极限时他拽着Henrik胡乱地亲吻，而对方从他的下唇一路轻咬到脖颈。高潮之际，他把手指埋在Henrik发间，紧紧握住。

 

一个缥缈又沉稳的声音叫着他的名字，Tarjei适时睁开眼。他迷迷糊糊地喘气，沉浸在余韵里，承受着节奏凌乱的冲撞。他看着Henrik，看着他眼睛里破碎的迷离，看着他仰起头激烈地释放，然后精疲力尽地倒在他身上。

 

柔软的唇触碰着他的胃部，颤抖不定的气息喷洒在皮肤上。他们一起喘息着。Tarjei轻轻拨开Henrik额前汗湿的头发，后者抬起头，露出一个疲惫的笑容。

 

是真实存在的。

 

 

\--

 

 

Henrik起身丢掉纸巾和套子，回来时发现Tarjei已经从沙发上滚了下来。那人半趴在地毯上，见Henrik走过来，露出来的那只眼睛眨了眨。

 

“过来。”Tarjei说，看上去连手指都不愿意多动一下。

 

Henrik重重在他身边躺下，然后迅速把四肢缠绕在Tarjei身上。“恶……你黏黏糊糊的，像章鱼一样，”他听到Tarjei小声地抱怨，“能放开我一会吗？”

 

“有本事你甩开我啊。”

 

Tarjei嘴里发出哼哼的声音，用膝盖象征性地顶了他几下，便没有再回话。屋子里很安静，两人的呼吸声慢慢均匀下来。他们就这样抱在一起，Tarjei偶尔摆弄着他的长手指，他的手臂靠着Tarjei的肚子。他们沉默一会，再随意聊一会天，然后又陷入沉默。直到Tarjei翻过身。

 

“我觉得，”Tarjei搂住他，而Henrik马上凑过去靠在他胸前，“我们很久没有过这么棒的性爱了。”

 

“唔，我有……七个星期没回来了？是很久。”

 

“我都不记得上一次分开那么久是什么时候了。”

 

“我也不记得。”

 

“话说回来，我的意思是，”Tarjei在他头顶蹭了蹭，“这次真的很棒，几乎可以排进历史前五——”

 

Henrik在Tarjei看不到的地方翻了个白眼：“你竟然还有个排行榜。”

 

“——仅次于你求婚那晚的那一次，我们的第一次，在小木屋的那一次，还有——”

 

“老天，Tarjei，我现在真的没力气再来一发，”他打开Tarjei伸到下方的手，“你这个小疯子。”

 

Tarjei赌气地推开他。“我才不想再来一次，我还是很生气好吗，你回来做的第一件事竟然是品酒，而不是干我。”

 

“这很奏效，不是吗？你是个天才，Tarjei，你这个疯狂的、连红酒都能用的天才。”

 

“哎哟，你妄想用赞美讨好我。”

 

Henrik看着Tarjei，他美丽的、故意使坏的小东西。“我很抱歉，”他说，“我很抱歉让你等了那么久。”

 

“Henrik——”

 

“我是认真的。”

 

Tarjei打量着他，看起来有些困惑又有些迟疑，似乎在“你是在就今晚的事情道歉吗”和“你该不会在说别的事情吧”之间犹豫不决。这大概困扰到了Tarjei吧，Henrik叹了口气。他也不知道自己想表达什么，也许是分离和团聚这种事情让人情绪化。对，一定是这样。

 

“我接受。”

 

Henrik皱起眉。 **什么？**

 

“不知道你在道歉什么，我接受就是了，”Tarjei一脸坦然，“不过，最好的事情都需要等待，而该来的总会来，所以等多久都不算久啊。你也完全不需要道歉……有时候最好的事情可能会到最后才来，不是吗？”

 

**哇喔。**

 

“我觉得我也需要一个排行榜，‘哲学家Tarjei’在上面可以排进前三。”

 

“第二名是？”

 

“唔……‘说唱歌手Tarjei’？”

 

“什么！？你认真的吗？我在你心中是有多烂？”

 

“那还是选‘带着我的求婚戒指的Tarjei’好了。”

 

Tarjei做了个鬼脸。“那第一名呢？”

 

Henrik不怀好意地咧嘴一笑，翻身骑在Tarjei身上。

 

“你现在就想知道吗？”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我忏悔，我开车实在是太慢了……


End file.
